Cribs are a necessity for a mother of a newborn infant. As an infant matures the sleeping arrangements of the infant changes. With a newborn, because the parents want the baby near them, a small crib or bassinet is desired. As the infant gains weight and becomes more independent, the parents desire a secure full size crib. Then, as the child becomes a toddler a toddler bed along with security gates are desired. If a parent purchases all of these products independently, they could be expensive. As the infant matures the parents normally, take these products down and put them in storage, sells them, or gives them away. The present invention provides the parents an improved multi-purpose crib bed assembly that meets the child sleeping arrangements from infancy through the toddler age of the child.